


Through the White Road Gate, and What Ichigo Found There

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat!Yoruichi, Ficlet, Flirting, GinIchi Day 2019, Humour, M/M, Orihime and Uryuu are present but not relevant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: An alternate take on the ryо̄ka's first try breaking in to the Seireitei





	Through the White Road Gate, and What Ichigo Found There

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling betas, [Fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFiend) and [King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King) who seriously helped me make this short fic reach its potential
> 
> Anyway, Happy GinIchi Day!

“Holy shit, you’re pretty!”

Gin’s shuttered eyes creased in a few blinks.

“Nobody said shinigami could look like angels.” And he kinda did. Strands of gossamer silver raking a face as sharp as flint and soft as chalk. Like he was formed away from the sun, his skin kept from freckling. His neck and chest and hands disappearing into a white coat over a regular shinigami uniform.

Ichigo could feel the red spread across his cheeks and down his chest—Gin’s eyes trailing where the colour disappeared into his robes.

“You’re funny.” He slashed and Ichigo brought Zangetsu up in a swing, smashing it into Gin’s knife but barely getting any give before they broke apart.

“Ichigo!”

Yoruichi’s yelling wasn’t helping right now. Except if the cat was shouting instead of helping, it meant Jidanbо̄’s injury wasn’t as screwed as it first looked.

“Wasn’t joking.”

“Ahh, you’re Ichigo then.” Gin tipped his head a little. “You’d expect someone wearing a shinigami uniform like _yourself_ would have a better idea of what they’re like.”

It felt like Ichigo had missed something when Gin’s tongue wrapped itself around his name. “I didn’t steal it. It’s mine.” It probably wasn’t in Gin’s interests to stall too, Ichigo thought, calmly readjusting his grip on the hilt.

“Is that so?”

“Move now, Ichigo!”

He pulled up Zangetsu to cover his body, but he miscalculated— the block didn’t have the force to stop Gin from flinging him and the others back. Nor from tearing off Jidanbо̄’s arm, and with it, his grip on the gate.

“Ahh, shit.” Yoruichi sounded like his brain was broken.

“Yoruichi-san,” Chad started to ask, hand out.

_Chad was a good kid. _Yoruichi pawed at her eyes. _Way more decent than the idiot redhead of Shiba blood currently shouting—_

“Pretty boy, don’t do this!”

_—at the captain cutely waving good-bye from the other side of the door._

“I’ll get in there sometime!” Ichigo plopped himself down to sit cross-legged, hands on knees and Zangetsu over his lap.

“ICHIGO!”

He changed his mind when a yowling, belligerent Yoruichi sunk his claws into Ichigo’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo: Gin's a bishie!  
Me: it's true and you should say it
> 
> ** [GinIchi Discord server](https://discord.gg/S3AZfKY) **


End file.
